Back To Basics
by KitsuneButterfly
Summary: In which Alucard returns to a mortal state courtesy of Millennium and has to re-learn the art of being human.
1. Chapter 1

Integra watched as the wall in front of her exploded and Alucard was left lying in the rubble as a massive magenta and purple blast faded.

"_Just like him,"_ thought the sixteen year old, _"to be in the middle of the largest, most colorful explosion."_ She waited for him to recover and stride cockily from the rubble, but he didn't. As the minutes ticked by, she began to worry.

Heedless of the sounds of not-so-distant gunfire, Integra stepped from her cover behind a staircase and over to her downed servant. "Alucard?" she inquired hesitantly as she knelt next to his still form. Cuts covered his face and his garments were ripped in some places. A few of the rips were bloody; beneath the tears in his clothes were gashes of varying sizes in his flesh.

When Integra spoke his name a second time, the seals on his gloves flashed crimson. Curious, Integra picked up Alucard's gloved hand. At her touch, the seals glowed a bright red that blinded Integra momentarily. When her vision returned, she was holding the bare hand of someone she only vaguely recognized as Alucard.

His gloves were gone and he had shrunk in height significantly. He was no longer clothed in his usual red garb, but something white akin to sleepwear. His face was softer, less maniacal. His flesh was no longer pale as death. And, Integra noticed, his skin was warm.

His skin was warm. This startled Integra the most and caused her to search frantically for a pulse. Vampires were dead and cold. For his skin to be warm, he had to be alive. Pressing her fingers to his neck, she did, indeed, find a pulse. He was alive. How, she didn't know. But he was alive; injured, but alive.

She had to get him out of the building. The gunfire was nearing. "Alucard, please wake up," she pleaded as she gently shook his shoulder.

Alucard only groaned in pain.

Integra had to think through this. If barely moving him caused him pain, she definitely wouldn't be able to drag him from the building. But perhaps, if she could get help...

Reaching for the walkie-talkie at her waist, Integra pressed the talk button. "Walter! Walter, if you can hear me, I'm in the abandoned hotel near the big hole in the wall. Alucard is down; I need to get him out of here!"

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Walter's voice come through the device. "I will be there momentarily with a few soldiers."

While she waited, Integra looked at this new, living Alucard. He appeared to be about nineteen or so. His hair was still as messy and as black as ever, but it didn't move like shadows as it once had.

Upon hearing people enter the building, Integra instinctively put her hand on the handgun in its holster at her side.

"It's only us, Integra," said Walter as he entered, followed by a few of Hellsing's soldiers. When his eyes settled on the unconscious figure behind Integra, he gasped. "Wh-What happened?"

"I don't know," said Integra with a shake of her head, "but we have to get him to a hospital! He's injured and very much alive."

"Right," said Walter after a moment. "Men, get him to the car. Integra and I will drive him to the hospital."

As one, the soldiers moved to pick Alucard up. Once he was securely supported between the men, they left the building followed by Integra and Walter.

Alucard was slid into the back seat of the Hellsing's luxury car and Walter got behind the wheel as Integra took shotgun.

After Alucard was admitted and some of his medical history and personal information fabricated, Integra and Walter settled down in the waiting room.

It was late into the night and Integra was dozing on the arm of her chair when a nurse came into the waiting room holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me, are you the family of Vlad Tepes?" asked the nurse, looking curiously at the old man with the monocle and the sleeping blond.

"Yes," said Walter as he shook Integra awake.

"How's he?" asked Integra as she sleepily peered at the nurse.

"Very well, all things considered. Would you like to see him?"

Integra nodded.

"Follow me," said the nurse.

Walter and Integra swiftly rose to follow the nurse as she made her way expertly through the labyrinth that was the hospital. They eventually stopped in front of a door that read 322 on its plaque. In a little clear plastic holder on the door was Alucard's fabricated name and his current medical condition, which neither Walter nor Integra could make heads or tails of.

When the nurse opened the door, allowing Walter and Integra entrance, Integra was first to step in and take in the sight of the sleeping Alucard.

He didn't have any machines hooked up to him, save for an IV, and Integra took that as a good sign. His cuts had been stitched and bandaged and he was clad in a hospital gown.

"His wounds have been stitched and bandaged and should heal nicely. He's got quite a few bruises, especially on his back, and he'll be sore for quite a while, but he should heal nicely. We'll have to keep him for a few more days of observation before he can be released and even then he'll need to take it easy; not that I imagine he'll want to move much, his back is one big bruise," said the nurse before walking out.

"Thank you," called Walter to the nurse's retreating form as he took a seat in one of the visitor chairs.

"It's strange, Alucard being human," said Integra as she stood next to Alucard's hospital bed, watching him sleep.

"I can only wonder how it happened," said Walter.

"I don't know," said Integra. "He was thrown into the wall by a magenta and purple light. He broke the wall, and I assume that's what the bruises on his back are from."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on a roll today! I've been really inspired to write lately, and I'm really happy about that! I just want to write more and more... but I alas, it's time for this tired writer to go to bed. Sad day.

[Insert "I don't own..." disclaimer here.]

Goodnight and happy reading!

* * *

It was only hours later when Alucard opened now-brown eyes and scanned the plain white hospital ceiling before growling out a "What the hell?" as he sat up. Or at least, he got half way through his grumbling before a surprising amount of pain shot though Alucard's back and he ended up barking out swears in at least four different languages as he fell back onto the bed.

His yelling roused Integra and Walter from their catnaps and though Integra didn't understand half of the things Alucard was yelping out, her ears burned. Some of the things sounded downright dirty.

"Alucard, calm down!" said Integra in her sternest voice.

Reflexively, Alucard reacted to her command and quieted. Though he was no longer bound to her, obeying her had become second nature – especially when she used that tone of voice.

"Alucard," began Integra carefully, "do you know what happened?"

Alucard thought for a moment. "I shot things. Lots of things. It was really quite fun. At least, it was until something hit me. After that, everything is blank." Alucard paused. "Why am I in a hospital and why do I feel short?"

"When you were hit, you… changed," said Walter slowly. He picked a mirror off of the bedside table and handed it to Alucard. "Look for yourself."

Alucard took the offered mirror and started at himself. No longer was he sickly thin with ashen skin and red eyes. He was still thin, yes, but he looked healthy. What he could see of his skin, as there were quite a few bandages on his face and the rest of him, was no longer so pale and devoid of life. His eyes had gone from red to brown and his fangs were gone. He was also young, in his late teens. While he had appeared young before, he was hardly comfortable with the idea. He let out a snarl and threw the mirror.

"Now now, Alucard, calm down," said Walter, dodging the mirror. "Don't throw a tantrum."

"Calm down?" said Alucard slowly. "You're asking me to calm down when I go from being nosferatu to being human?" With a grunt and a wince, he sat up in the bed. "When I go from being an all-powerful creature to being this?" he gestured to himself, voice rising. "A pathetic human covered in bandages?" Alucard swung his legs over the side of the bed and strode over to where Walter and Integra sat in chairs. "I will not calm down," he roared, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Alucard," snapped Integra, blue eyes blazing as she stood up right in front of the former vampire. She was fed up with Alucard's melodramatics. Grabbing his flailing arms, she pinned them to his sides and backed him up against the bed. "You are going to be quiet and get back in that bed. We can discuss your new condition when we are not in a hospital and there is not a nurse staring us down," she hissed.

"Yes, Master," said Alucard in defeat as climbed back into the bed with more than a few winces and growls of pain.

"Excuse me," said the nurse coldly, "but I believe it is time for you to leave. You are upsetting my patient."

Nodding, Integra and Walter left, vowing to come back later to try and reason with Alucard and keep him from another freakout.

Three days later, Alucard was back at the Hellsing mansion and still very much unhappy about being human. He was dressed in a pair of Integra's pajamas – men's and overly large that fit him just right – and had made the study his home. There he sat staring moodily into the fire, a scowl set permanently on his face. On an end table next to the couch upon which he lounged sat a mug of hot tea. It was the only thing he wouldn't refuse when it came to food or drink.

After a while of staring into the fire, his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep where he was on the couch. When he awoke hours later, dawn was breaking and he noticed that a blanket had been thrown over him. The fire had gone out and next to his mug of tea, refilled since he had fallen asleep but now cold, sat a book with a note on top. Reaching over, Alucard picked up the note and scanned it.

_Alucard,  
Don't just sit there all day being grouchy; do something with yourself and read a book or something. I'm leaving this one with you because I thought you might like it.  
-I.H._

He couldn't help but chuckle at how well she knew him and when he looked at the book, he was even more amused. It was a complete encyclopedia of any and every type of gun in existence. A small smile on his face, he eagerly dove into his reading.

By noon, he was finished with the book and was staring into the fire once more. During his reading, Walter had come in and lit it, bringing Alucard more tea as well. At around one, Integra entered carrying a tray.

"You know I'm not going to eat," said Alucard, his eyes never leaving the fire.

"You do realize that when humans don't eat, we don't just shrivel up until fed? We die, Alucard," said Integra as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I don't think I can eat," said Alucard. "It's been so long, I don't know what to do with food anymore."

"Why not try?" asked Integra as she picked up a spoon.

"I'd rather save myself the embarrassment of losing the contents of my stomach on your carpet," he replied dryly.

"You keep down tea alright," she said, taking a sip of the soup.

Alucard shrugged. "It's liquid. I drank blood for 500 years. I can deal with liquids."

"Why not soup?" Integra asked, gesturing to the tray in her lap, on which a bowl of beef soup sat. "It's a liquid."

Alucard momentarily eyed the soup in her lap before shaking his head and turning back to the fire. "I can't."

"You're afraid." It was a statement of fact, not an opinion.

He turned to her, mouth open to object angrily, and she shoved a spoonful of hot soup into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Another update from moi? The apocalypse_ must_ be near.

[Insert "I don't own..." disclaimer here.]

Enjoy!

* * *

"Swallow," Integra commanded, staring down the former vampire.

Reluctantly, Alucard did as he was told.

"Now that wasn't so bad," she said calmly as she prepared another spoonful.

"I think I burnt my tongue," grumbled Alucard.

"You'll be fine," said Integra amusedly as she held another spoonful up to his face.

Alucard just stared at it.

"Eat," prompted Integra. When he continued to stare at the spoon, her tone became more commanding. "Eat it, Alucard."

"If I vomit all over the floor, it's your fault." With a grimace, Alucard sipped the soup out of the offered spoon.

Integra set the spoon back in the soup and handed the tray to Alucard. "You're going to eat at least half of the soup; I'm not leaving until you do."

"But what if I-"

Integra cut him off. "Alucard, as a human, you are fully equipped to eat this without getting sick."

"Human," he muttered darkly, taking a few tentative sips of the soup. After deciding that it was safe to eat, he continued to spoon the thick liquid into his mouth, letting his mind wander.

A chuckle from Integra pulled Alucard out of whatever thoughts he had been having. "What?" he growled, dropping the spoon into the bowl with a clink.

"You've been sipping nothing but air for at least a minute. The bowl is empty," she said, amused.

"Oh," said Alucard, a surprised look on his face. He looked down into the bowl. Just as she had said, it was empty. "I guess I was hungry?" he said sheepishly.

Integra laughed. "Are you still hungry?" she asked, taking the tray from him.

Alucard thought for a moment. "A bit," he admitted.

"Come with me," she said, standing and offering her hand to help him up.

Taking her hand, Alucard stood with a wince. "Human healing is so slow," he complained as she led him to the kitchen.

Dropping Alucard off in one of the chairs in the kitchen, she began to rummage through the fridge. "Do you want more soup?" she asked.

"No," said Alucard thoughtfully. "I want to try something else."

"Sandwich?" she suggested.

"No," said Alucard, still trying to figure out just what it was that he wanted.

"Lasagna?"

"I don't even know what that is. Do you have any… pudding?"

Integra looked at him, startled. "Pudding?"

"Yes, pudding. I've never had pudding, but Arthur seemed to like it. I want to try it."

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Both?"

Chuckling amusedly, Integra served Alucard two small dishes of pudding – one vanilla and one chocolate. She also handed him a spoon and took a seat to watch.

Alucard sampled the chocolate pudding first. "It is good," he said in awe. After another spoonful, he turned to the vanilla pudding. After a few bites of it, he examined the two dishes thoughtfully. "They're both delicious," he decided, now intent on finishing off the remainders of his pudding.

When he was finished, Integra took his dishes and put them in the sink. "What now?" she asked. "Walter had a room prepared for you. Sleeping on a bed will help your back heal faster than if you stay on the couch."

Alucard pondered this. "What about…" he had to think for a moment about what he was trying to say, so unused to using such terms in reference to himself, "a bath? Don't humans need to bathe regularly?"

"This is true," said Integra thoughtfully. "You do need a bath. Come along then, Alucard," she said as she helped him up.

Minutes later, Integra and Alucard stood in front of the bathroom nearest Alucard's room, Integra holding a bundle of clean clothes for Alucard.

"I can't really help you here," said Integra as she handed the clothes to Alucard. "Just get in the tub and turn the handle for water."

"Right," said Alucard as he glanced warily at the bathtub. "Turn the handle." With that, he walked in and shut the door behind himself.

Less than a minute later, Alucard's voice called from within the bathroom, "Integra, I can't seem to work this—" his sentence ended with the sound of water suddenly running accompanied by a yelp and a loud thud, which was followed by a fair bit of swearing.

Without thinking, Integra threw open the bathroom door, only to find Alucard sitting in the tub with the shower on, rubbing his back and wearing only his boxers. A pair of boxers that were soaking wet and therefore exceedingly clingy courtesy of the shower.

Integra couldn't help but turn and interesting shade of red, which, the moment Alucard noticed, caused him to burst into laughter.

As soon as Integra regained her composure, she helped Alucard to turn off the shower and run water for a bath before leaving.

Once he had stripped off his wet boxers, Alucard settled into the tub for a relaxing bath. While he soaked, he sniffed and read the labels of many of the bottles sitting on little shelves built into the walls of the bath/shower stall. After selecting one with a pleasing scent, he began to wash his hair. Once his hair was washed, he selected one labeled 'body wash' and grabbed a loofah, which he squirted large quantities of the body wash onto before he began to wash every inch of his skin. After over 500 years of avoiding water, he had to admit that being able to take a bath was nice.

When he was finished, Alucard grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried himself off. It was then that he noticed the bathroom mirror. He hadn't really bothered to take notice of his new human self aside from that first day in the hospital when he threw the mirror, which was why upon seeing his reflection, he began to study himself intently.

He still had a few healing wounds from the accident that had changed him. Speaking of said wounds, he would need to get someone to re-bandage them. He had taken the bandages off for his bath. Other than those wounds, he appeared to be a perfectly healthy and particularly fit, if on the thin side… well, he would peg his age as somewhere around eighteen or nineteen. He was also handsome, if he did say so himself. It was no wonder that Integra had turned such an amusingly violent shade of red.

Chuckling to himself, Alucard pulled on his clothes and exited the bathroom in search of Walter or Integra.


End file.
